The present invention relates generally to an apparatus to enable an operator to maintain visual contact with instruments or other visual sources of data after smoke and/or particulate from a fire or other sources has invaded the operator""s environment. In particular, the present relates to an automatically expandable enclosure that bridges the gap between the pilot and the windshield and/or instrument panel along the pilot""s line of sight and provides a clear viewing path to the windshield and/or the instrument panel, thereby providing him with vital information for guiding the aircraft to a safe landing after smoke and/or particulate matter invades the cockpit area.
Emergency vision devices for aiding pilots to see through vision-impairing smoke to maintain their visual access to critical information, such as that provided by an instrument panel and visual information available outside the cockpit to help pilots safely guide their aircrafts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,832,287; 5,318,250; 5,202,798; and 5,947,415, all issued to Bertil Werjefelt.
The devices disclosed in the above-cited patents provide the primary means for providing an operator clear visibility to the instruments or sources of data during emergency smoke conditions. Generally, these devices require a pump or source of pressurized gas to inflate and deploy the devices. Some of the devices are generally designed for specific cockpit configurations so that once they are deployed, they are not typically movable around the cockpit. Consequently, the operator may not be able to view other sources of data which the operator may need to see but is not in the line of sight provided by the devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for a supplementary emergency vision device that is self inflating and readily portable to assist the pilot through the various procedures and checklists to operate the aircraft under emergency smoke conditions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an emergency supplementary vision device that is relatively compact and easily fits within a brief case.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an emergency supplementary vision device that is portable and easily handled by the operator to assist him in various procedures and checklists required to operate an aircraft while under emergency smoke conditions.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an emergency supplementary vision device that is self-inflating without using power consuming pumps or pressurized gas.
In summary, the present invention provides an emergency supplementary vision device comprising a collapsible tube having an expanded form and a compact stowed form; a flexible support, such as a spring, operably secured to the tube, biased to expand the tube to its expanded form and adapted to be collapsible when the tube is collapsed to its compact stowed form; first and second clear members disposed at respective first and second ends of the tube to enable the user to see through the tube and observe a source of information at the other end while smoke or other particulate matter is in the environment; and a filter operably associated with the tube to filter the ambient atmosphere and fill the interior of tube with clear air when the tube is expanded to its expanded form. A source of light may be provided to aid the user to see the source of information.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description.